A Dragons Dance
by The Bleached Inu
Summary: Mating was for life. Fascinating, yet I found myself at a loss. How could one know of the other with something as simple as a dance? One-shot


**Dis idea came 2 me while I was watching Happy Feet with my lil' bro and I jst had to write it down! So here it goes!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Bleach (tho I wish I did…)**

* * *

><p>A Dragons Dance<p>

* * *

><p>I roamed the icy winter night alone, the others had gone into a deep sleep until the ice recedes.<p>

But not me.

I lived in the cold, it was…me. I did not fear the humans and if they saw me in this from. The form of a dragon. They feared us and killed us out of this fear. We are harmless creatures, we just need to defend ourselves. Many humans pass by us and don't even know it. Of course we do not show our true forms at the time.

My rough skin blended in with the white world around me. My scales shimmered alongside the white flakes that lightly came down from the cloudy yet bright skies. Centuries had gone by since I had seen a wonder such as this. The trees branches where bare and covered in snow, the white sunrise peeking through the forest of stems. Shining crystals hung from the entrances of caves and off of plants. All of the ponds, rivers, streams, and lakes have been frosted and frozen in thick layers of ice, leaving it a cold, eerie blue.

The color of my eyes.

No animal, human, nor creature stirred in the winter air. Another reason why I appreciated this weather. It was quiet. And I was alone. I had always preferred it that way.

Every century of so, we came to the edge of Karakura Village for a sort of festival. We came to find out mates. It was odd, I found, the way we did such that.

We danced.

Males and females alike in their human form would dance in the summer air. They danced showing their power, their strength, their soul. In doing so, there was no need to speak or communicate in any way. We showed each other who we were and what he were.

Once we found our mate, the one whom had caught our eye in their dance, they would cease to dance and transform into their dragon forms and fly away together. Mating was for life. Fascinating, yet I found myself at a loss. How could one know of the other with something as simple as a dance?

I never danced.

Every century after century, I watched from the shadows. My kind was too absorbed in their dances to notice me, or simply chose not to. And every century I was left alone. I didn't mind really, I had no desire for a life mate. To me, the whole thing was just silly.

My elder hatchling, Hyorinmaru, had told me that it was not silly nor should I think so. His life mate, Hinamori, agreed. I hadn't seen them in a while. And now, I was still alone.

I stopped in my tracks. I felt another presence other than my own. The presence of a dragon. As quietly as I could, I returned to my human form and moved slowly towards the lake up ahead. Where I had felt it. Or her.

To my surprise, I saw a female dragon, in her human form, dancing. Dancing! In the midst of winter! Did she not know that it months past summer? My thoughts cut short as I started to watch her movements. She wore a bright red and orange kimono making her stand out from the white back ground. Her sleeves hung in a long form from her wrists, to her ankles. It was a miracle she did not trip and fall over! Her waist long ivory hair swayed around her as she twirled. Her feet were bare as she danced on the ice cold ground. But there was something strange… the snow around her had melted! As I watched more intently, I saw the snow melt where ever her small feet touched.

She jumped into the air, immediately catching his attention. She landed gracefully onto the now green grass only to leap again. Her movements where sharp, yet fluid like when she danced. She would twirl and leap and spin only to jab, kick, and cut through the air. She was dangerous, yet beautiful. Despite myself I could not help that last thought slip into my mind.

Soon all of the snow around her had completely melted away leaving a summer like scene in its place. She continued her dance in a peaceful like manner. She looked so calm and care free. Her eyes where closed and I find myself wishing to see them.

Beautiful, calm, warm, kind, yet fiery, fierce, dangerous. If you got to close, you just may burn yourself.

She was hypnotizing.

Before I knew what I was doing, I removed myself from the shadows and to the side of the lake. Her eyes opened to reveal vibrant, purple midnight eyes. She continued to dance but gave me a questioning look. It was… cute.

By this time, the water of the lake had melted and shimmered in the pale sunlight.

And I began to dance.

My movements, I found, where ridged and hard. Unlike her fluid motions. Yet it was who I was. I let my body move as my mind ceased to work. I trusted my body to know what to do. It was out nature. It was our, my dance.

Our eyes locked as we both began to dance faster. A smirk found its way onto my face as I took a step closer to her and onto the lake, causing to freeze again. Her own face did a lopsided smile and she stepped closer to me and melting the lake. I jumped keeping myself from falling into the water. Before I landed, she leapt as well letting me freeze the water once again. Again and again we repeated this motion while adding our own personality to the mix until we were both face to face dancing in a circle in the center of the lake.

Both she and I were smiling as we continued to dance, her laugh echoed in the empty forest. It warmed me. An ice dragon. Her black hair and my white challenged each other alongside our purple and teal eyes, and her red kimono against my ice blue.

Her fire against my ice.

After what seemed like an eternity, we both stopped in unison. The lake not frozen, not melted, but just enough to keep the two of us from falling. I took my hand in hers, smiling as she did the same. Slowly, out forms began to change. Our skin became scales, and our bodies enlarged and became muscular until we were in our dragon forms. She a charcoal black, I a snowy white. Our foreheads met, the voices of the one opposite of use echoed in our minds.

_Toshiro. _She heard.

_Karin. _I heard.

With a loud roar, we both set off into the misty skies of winter. Hyorinmaru was right. It was not silly to show who we are, what we are. And when we do, only good can come out of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I tried to put a lil lesson in there too so sorry if u cant c it. U may have to squint… Sorry for grammermisspells. Review plz! I luv u all! ;)**

**-The Bleached Inu**


End file.
